


Dumb Prisoner of War Yeerk Love

by The_gayest_andalite



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Aliens, Capture, Justice, M/M, Social Justice, Yeerks, prisioner, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_andalite/pseuds/The_gayest_andalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep up with me on me blog and tell me what to do: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thegayestandalite</p><p>Two Yeerks where captured, one yeerk has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Prisoner of War Yeerk Love

Deir 7740 swam angrily about, thrashing his tail randomly to jet sporadically, sometimes colliding with a slick wall.

Sampir 923 had took refugee in a small hollow, bleeping at him with his ecolocation to watch him from afar.

The angry vibrations Deir was giving off made the otherwise serene environment practically boil with hostility. He tentatively stretched his antenna,"De-" he began using his pet name. "Try to calm down."

Deir halted in mid-tail thrash and focused his attention on Sampir.

Oh boy. He could feel the intensity bearing down on him. "It's not so bad De," he said hopelessly. "It could be worse," he added to the silence.

Deir slowly swam towards him and stopped just short of his little hollow. "It could be worse?" He said so quiet it was just audible. "IT COULD BE WORSE?" He bellowed. "WE ARE TRAPPED IN A FISH BOWL. WE ARE OUR GREATEST ENEMIE'S PRISONERS. HOW. PLEASE. TELL ME HOW COULD IT BE WORSE SAMPIR?" Sampir recoiled at the sudden out burst of negative energy.

"First of all, don't scream in my sundamned face Deir," he snapped, recovering himself, "Second of all, we could be dead, or not together," he added.

Deir seemed to slump. "It would be better if we were dead," he mummered. "Than be captured by the enemy." Sampir angled his antenna sharply. Here we go, the good soldier. Ever soaking up the dribble the Council poured on them.

He shot out of his resting place and did a sharp turn to confront his yeerk. "Better dead?" He demanded, "do you really think that? Your life is so terrible right now with me you'd rather be dead?"

Deir seemed taken aback," Of course not," he responded hastily.

"Good." Sampir swam back to his resting place, "and don't let me catch you talking that shit again," he added smacking a well placed flipper against Deir's, causing the other yeerk to take a barrel roll on his way past.

"Besides-" he faltered and muttered something nearly intelligible.

Every fiber in his little yeerk body stiffened. "What?"

Sampir didn't respond and continued on to his hollow, settling down.

"What? What did you just say Sampir?" He demanded following him in so that their faces touched.

"What-"

"I SAID THIS IS WERE WE BELONG ANYWAY, DEIR. EVERYBODY FUCKING KNOWS IT. This is our world, and just because we want something else, doesn't give us the right to take it at the expense of others! It doesn't MATTER how much it benefits us, it's WRONG."

"You? You're an extremist?" he asked in wonder.

Sampir rolled his antenna in annoyance.

"You never said anything like that to me-," his antenna suddenly spazzed out in alarm, "You let that host get away on purpose? We could have been elites, we would have been made vissers at least," he pause, "He could have killed us, Sam," he said slowly deflating to the ground. Hurt was clearly in his voice.

Sampir reached out his antenna to him, "No De, I-"

He cut off Sampir in alarm, "And the Council of Thirteen! They'd have you killed Sam!"

"De, stop. Look. I never said anything because-I- I was too much of a coward, and that's all there is to it. And-" he glided over to touch his antenna together softly, "believe me, I'd never put your life at risk De,I don't know how he did it but I didn't let him go, I swear De. I love you, I'd never give you up or let anything happen to you." He settled next him and gave him a few reassuring paps with his flipper, sending soothing vibrations in the universal sign of a yeerk hug.

"But- we're doing them a favor anyhow- with our technolo-"

"Spare me the pseudo-arguments, De, seriously," he said dryly.

"But the military-" he began weakly. "- have indoctrinated you and told you what to think all you're life with fabricated punishments if you deterred." Sampir finished, continuing to flipper pap, "the military was your life, I get it."

Sampir said nothing as he continued to stroke his back tranquilly. "I suppose following the military hasn't done us any favors," he admitted, bouncing his ecolocation off the smooth walled enclousure. He reached out his antenna to touch Sampir's, "But, of course I am with you, I'm always with you."

Deir felt a pleasant tingly vibration against his body, the universal sign of a yeerk smile.


End file.
